POWERPUFF LEAGUE: Ep17 Friday Night
by Crystal Fenix
Summary: STAND ALONE: The Powerpuff League share a sleep over. With the Professor and Ms. Keane out on a date, how hectic can a simple sleep over get? Well, find out.


****

The Powerpuff League

created by CrystalFenix

e-mail me at crystalfenix@aol.com

* * *

A Random Quote: "Time flies like a bird. Fruit flies like a banana."

* * *

Episode Seventeen: Friday Night

The Rowdyruff Boys are in their room packing up a back pack each. The Rowdyruff Boys packed their new pajamas, which Ms. Keane bought for them earlier in the week. The pajamas consisted of a long sleeved shirt of their respective colors and long white pants. The Rowdyruff Boys like their pajamas very much especially since it's the first gifts that Ms. Keane has given them.

"Man, do we really have to sleep over at the Powerpuffs'?" Boomer whines.

Brick and Butch looks up at Boomer who is sitting on his bed. "Why don't ya wanna go?" Brick asks.

"He's probably 'fraid of cooties!" Butch snickers.

Boomer shoots Butch the look of death.

Ms. Keane walks into the Rowdyruff's room. "Good morning, children," Sandy says. "Today's Friday and I can see you're all ready for the sleep over!" Her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"I can see you're thinking about the Professor," Brick says snickering. Boomer and Butch join Brick.

Ms. Keane felt a little teased but shrugs it off. She was used to it since the boys teased her much after they caught the two adults kissing. She didn't mind after she knew the Professor likes her back in turn. "Well, either way, you boys better behave tonight," Ms. Keane said.

"Mom, it's still morning," Butch said crossing his arms. "It's gonna be hours before night."

"Dude, can't you see that she couldn't wait?" Brick said elbowing Butch. Ms. Keane blushes lightly.

"C'mon, let's go to school. I'm done packing my junk here," Boomer said kicking his bag. "Those Powerpuff Girls better have Super Wintendo over there 'cause I packed all my twenty games."

Brick looks at Boomer. "Dude, what games ya bringing?" he asked.

Boomer smiles at Brick. "Meat Fighter 1, Meat Fighter 2, Meat Fighter 2 Turbo, Meat Fighter 3, Meat Fighter Alpha, Meat Fighter Beta, Meat Fighter 4, and Hangman," Boomer said pulling out his collection of games. (Where'd he get all those games?)

"Hangman!? Who the heck plays that?" Butch yells.

"Er..." Brick says as he blushes. Boomer and Butch look at Brick.

"Figures," Butch snarls.

"Boys! Boys! Let's get going and finish packing up. We still have to go to school!" Ms. Keane said trying to defend Brick.

* * *

The Powerpuff Girls watch the Professor run around the house getting his tie ready. He has on a suit and dress pants. The Powerpuff Girls look at each other and then the Professor.

"Professor, she isn't coming until night," Blossom said holding out her hand.

"Well, better to be early, right?" the Professor replies.

"I think you're a little too early," Bubbles says.

"Now why might you say that?" the Professor asks.

The Powerpuff Girls glance at the clock. It reads 7:56. "Probably not too early," Bubbles said sarcastically. The Professor runs off grabbing a breath mint from a table counter. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup look at each other. "Well? What are we going to do tonight with the boys here?" Blossom asks.

"Well," Bubbles says, "we can play house."

"What makes you think the Rowdyruff Boys are going to play house?" Buttercup shoots back. "Only that sissy Mike would play house." (reference to VTBots)

"Fine, scratch house," Bubbles said while a little sad.

"Say, speaking of Mike, how about we invite him and Princess over, too?" Blossom suggests.

"Yeah!" both Bubbles and Buttercup say in unison.

"Yup, I thought so. Let's tell the Professor," Blossom said. She takes in a deep breath. "PROFESSOR!!!"

The Professor comes running in with a rose in his mouth. "Yes, honey?" he says without dropping the rose.

"Can Mike and Princess come have a sleep over, too?" Bubbles asks.

"Yeah, it'll be so much better!" Buttercup adds.

"Sure thing! I'll call their parents up," he said. Suddenly, he opens his mouth and drops the rose. The rose falls to the floor. "Ow! Stupid thorn! Why did I have that thing in my mouth anyway?"

"Professor, you're supposed to remove the thorns," Blossom says.

"Oh," the Professor replies.

* * *

Ms. Keane drove her car peacefully. In the passenger seat was Brick. In the two back seats were Butch and Boomer. All three boys had extremely excited expressions on their faces about a sleep over. They never had one before but they know it'll be fun. However, Ms. Keane's mind is on something different (as you probably know) and she begins to wonder about her past dates.

__

Big Benny, Sandy thought,_ was the first boy I've ever dated. I remember how I used to have inch thick glasses when I've dated him during middle school. He was a wrestler and a football player. One of the problems was he smelled like something you'd find in a deluded fruit cakes fatory. He said he was my boyfriend, but I doubt it. He never treated me like one and often hanged out with other girls. I never had my heart so broken in my life before. I gave up on him and went on._

__

Dork Doug, Sandy continued to think, _was another boy whom I've dated. I remembered I just got contacts when I've first dated him. He had on inch thick glasses, too. That's all because he sat on his butt the whole time playing the computer. It's as if his weeny lil' butt was glued to the chair. He never payed much attention to me. I left him easily._

__

Fat Fred, Sandy continued to think, _was the final boy I've dated since this day. All Fred ever did was eat and sleep. His bodily figure was perfectly round. I'm sure that his skin expanded as far as it could to prevent him from exploding. However, Fred just kept on eating. He ate anything. He almost tried to eat me once during a school play where I dressed up as a steak. Whenever I sat next to him, I always hoped that he wouldn't turn and roll over on me. My fears soon led me to leave him._

Ms. Keane suddenly had a string of thought through her head. "Dang," Ms. Keane said quietly so the boys couldn't hear her. "I've been dating weirdos the whole time." She sighs and wonders how many people Professor Utonium had dated before.

* * *

Professor Utonium drove his car to bring the Powerpuff Girls to school. He began to wonder how many people he dated before.

__

Uh... er... um... Dang, I never dated before! Professor Utonium thought.

"What about Sedusa?" Blossom says.

"Oh yeah," the Professor replies. (How'd Blossom know what he thought?)

* * *

Brick looks at his two brothers in the back. Boomer was looking through his bag at the video games he brought. Butch was reading a SuperMon comic book he brought along. Brick sighs and plops his back to his chair. He had nothing to do. He looks over as his mother. Her expression showed she was thinking heavily. "Mom?" Brick said a little concerned.

Ms. Keane turns her head after hearing Brick calls her. "Yes, Brick?" she replies.

"Nothing, you just seemed dazed," Brick said. "It's dangerous especially on the road."

"Thanks, Brick," Ms. Keane said in reply to Brick's advice.

Brick turns his head to look at the road. He doesn't want his mom to make any mistake.

* * *

The Powerpuff Girls arrived at school. The Professor decided to drop them off early so he can have a little chat with Ms. Keane before school started. It was a bright idea if you have to say. The Powerpuff Girls spotted the Rowdyruff Boys hanging out in the playground and ran over. Professor Utonium watched them run off and he smiles. He turns his head to the school and sighs. After intaking some air, he walks in.

Professor Utonium walked through a long hallway towards the girls' homeroom. He knocked on the door and Ms. Keane opened it. "Good morning, Sandy," the Professor said abruptly.

Sandy laughed a bit. "Figured you'd come here," she said. "Come on in, John." Professor Utonium walks in slowly. Ms. Keane closed the door behind him and looks at the suit Professor Utonium is wearing. "My, a bit anxious, aren't we?" Ms. Keane jokes. The Professor's face turns red.

* * *

"Hey, it's the Powerpuff Girls," Boomer said as he turned his head to see the Powerpuff Girls hovering their way. He gets out of the sandbox he was in and walks over to them. Brick, who was hanging upside down on the monkey bars reading a motorcycle magazine, jumps off and goes over. Butch stops shooting hoops and runs on over.

"You girls ready?" Butch asks. He looked really anxious to have a first sleep over.

"Sure am," Buttercup says. "Pillow fight tonight, anybody?"

Boomer and Bubbles look at each other. Boomer grows an evil smirk while Bubbles' expression goes into an "uh oh" look. "Count me in!" Boomer says.

Blossom and Brick grow concerned looks on their faces. "Now, Boomer, don't go too far in the pillow fight later," Brick says trying to help out Blossom.

"Dude? Can't I just use a rock-filled pillow?" Boomer asks Brick.

"Go figure..." Blossom said rolling her eyes backwards.

Bubbles gulps.

* * *

"Well, Bonsai Gardens is always a good place to go," Sandy said as she sat next to Utonium on her desk.

"Bonsai Gardens, eh?" Professor Utonium said remembering the giant spikey fish balloon attacking that part of Townsville. "Well, I doubt our date would have any trouble there."

"Really? You think so? I've always wanted to have a date there!" Ms. Keane said as she hugged Professor Utonium. Professor Utonium becomes speechless. "I can't wait until tonight..."

"Me, too, Sandy," Professor Utonium said. "Me, too."

* * *

Mike Believe hauls in a suitcase as school starts. The boys and girls all eye at him. "What's the suitcase for?" a kid asks.

"I'm going over the Powerpuff Girls' tonight," Mike answers proudly.

"Yeah, but ya don't need such a big suitcase! It looks as if ya got a bomb in there!" another kid says.

"Why in the world would I have a bomb?" Mike yells. "And besides, I would never do that," he said timidly.

Suddenly, Princess walks through the door and holds out a few flags. She motions them and a helicopter lands in the front of the school yard.

"Hey, Princess, what's with the copter?" Mike asks.

Princess turns around to see Mike. "That's my luggage for the sleep over," Princess screams. "Apparently, it wouldn't be the same if I didn't have my entire collection of teddy bears to sleep with." Princess turns around and blows a whistle. Another helicopter flies down and picks up the pilot from the first helicopter.

Mike was speechless. "......"

* * *

School was nevertheless the same and the day went by pretty quickly except for the Professor. He continued to walk back and forth in his house while wearing the suit. He was anxious as crazy to go on that date with Ms. Keane.

The sound of a parking car is heard and Professor Utonium immediately opens the door to see Ms. Keane pull up with the Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpuff Girls in the car. Suddenly, a helicopter sound is heard and Professor Utonium looks upward. He sees a helicopter landing in front of his yard as Princess and Mike jump out. Both kids had very large suitcases with them. "Odd..." the Professor says to himself.

Ms. Keane walks up the Professor after getting out of her car. She gives him a good wink. "Well, wanna spend the afternoon cruisin' around town?" she says to the Professor. Professor Utonium is instantly red as a rose.

"Well, sure, let's get going!" Professor Utonium says. He takes his car keys out of his pocket. He turns to the eight kids. "Boys, girls, have fun, take care, and be careful!" he says quickly. He opens the door to his car for Ms. Keane. Quickly, Professor Utonium walks to the driver's seat and quickly pulls the car out of the driveway. The eight kids are dumbfounded.

"Why didn't the Professor call a baby-sitter?" Blossom asks as she blinks a few times.

"Who knows? But this is gonna be a cool sleep over without any baby-sitter!" Buttercup says rubbing her hands together. "Hehehehehehehehehehe!"

  
"Uh oh..." Bubbles mutters.

"Well, I guess we should be going in," Blossom says. She motions for the Rowdyruff Boys, Mike, and Princess to follow the Powerpuff Girls inside.

The eight kids walk inside and look around. "Drop your stuff off at our room," the Powerpuff Girls said motioning for them to go upstairs. The Rowdyruff Boys adjust their backpacks and follow the Powerpuff Girls up to their room. Mike and Princess, however, have a little bit of trouble with their oversized suitcases. Princess trips as she tries to go up the stairs and her suitcase bursts open. Boxes containing teddy bears fly out.

"What the?" Mike says picking up a box containing a teddy bear. "Why in the world do you keep your teddy bears in boxes?"

"Well, _Mike_, they're more valuable that way!" Princess says sticking out her tongue.

"Whaddaya mean? They're not for money! They're for hugging!" Mike says yelling back.

"Well, to me, they're worth money!" Princess yells back.

The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys float down to the ground and each pick up a box. Blossom looks at Bubbles and then at Buttercup. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys exchange looks. They all look at Princess. "Mike's right," Brick says. "And yer supposed to take the teddy bears out of the boxes!"

"I can take them out if I want but I don't want to!" Princess says sticking out her tongue.

"That's just plain dumb, teddy bears are supposed to be out of their boxes!" Bubbles said. "They're fuzzy stuffed animals and fuzzy stuffed animals are meant to out and hugged." Bubbles pulls out Octi from nowhere and hugs it. "See?"

"Oh brother, you're still playing with stuffed animals?" Boomer says taking Octi out of Bubbles' arms.

"Hey!" Bubbles yells.

"Well, what do _you_ play with then?" Blossom says.

Boomer hands back Octi and grins. He pulls out his backpack containing his million video games. "Video games like all boys should be playing with!"

Buttercup walks over and takes a look at all the games. "Meat Fighter 1, Meat Fighter 2, Meat Fighter 2 Turbo? What the heck? These are all Meat Fighters!" Buttercup looks up at Boomer. "I think you have a problem, too!"

"No, Brick has Hangman!" Boomer said trying to recover himself. Butch snickers.

"Hangman!?" Buttercup says in disbelief.

* * *

Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane walked side by side down the park. He held each other's hand and smiled at each other. The two walked over to a small wooden bench and sat down. "Well, we might as well take a short stop here, first," the Professor said. "Bonsai Gardens is in the remote part of Townsville and taking a short break here isn't too bad..."

"Yeah, nothing's bad as long as I'm with you," Sandy said staring at Utonium in the eyes. She blushes slightly realizing what she said. "Er... well, I didn't mean it in _that_ way."

Utonium blushes slightly. "Well, I feel that way with you," he forced himself to say. He began to sweat heavily. The two adults were speechless. They just blushed and looked at each other.

* * *

"Say," Princess said as she unpacked her suitcase, "how did you and the Rowdyruff Boys meet in the first place, anyway?" Princess refered to the Powerpuff Girls.

"Yeah, good question," Mike says.

The Powerpuff Girls, who were jumping on their bed, look at Princess and Mike. "Well, the Professor somehow taped the time we met in the training room so let's go watch," Blossom says.

The Rowdyruff Boys look up. They all gulp at the same time remembering their first encounter with the Powerpuff Girls. Brick quickly stands up. "Er, maybe we should just explain it!" he quickly says.

"Nah, Buttercup would go into that 'I' business again," Bubbles said. Buttercup glares at Bubbles.

"No... um, we'll explain," Butch says quickly as he began to sweat.

"I say we watch it," Princess says.

"Me, too!" Mike says in hopes of finally doing something.

"Well, follow us," Blossom said leading them out of the room.

The eight kids appeared in the training room. Bubbles flicks on the light as Blossom hovers over the machine. Buttercup grabs a few bags of popcorn and hands a bag to each of the kids. Suddenly, the machine produces a hologram that says "ENCOUNTER WITH THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS." The Rowdyruff Boys all gulp.

"Have a seat, it's about to begin," Buttercup said as she puts on some 3D glasses.

+ + +

The hologram video begins. A giant blue-eyed octopus attacks Townsville. It is in a fight with the Powerpuff Girls already. Buttercup throws a punch to its jaw. Blossom and Bubbles fly underneath the monster's tentacles. The octopus tries to attack the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom grabs hold of a tentacle and Bubbles slashes through it. The octopus looks at its missing tentacle as Buttercup and Blossom double teams the octopus in the face. Blossom picks up the separated tentacle smashes the octopus with it. The monster spins in circles and faints. It begins to fall backward. Bubbles is right below where the octopus is going to fall.

Blossom and Buttercup yell, "Bubbles! Look out!"

Bubbles is trying to brush away some lady bugs in the area. "Go away ladybugs! Go away!" Bubbles turns around and sees the monster falling towards her. "Huh?" She quickly turns around and tries to shoo away the ladybugs. "Go away ladybugs! Fly away!" Bubbles takes in a deep breath and blows the ladybugs to safety. However, the monster is very close to Bubbles. "Uh oh," she mutters. The monster nails Bubbles straight on.

+ + +

"Now, one thing I don't get," Blossom says. "Don't ladybugs usually hang out in the park? Not the middle of the city?"

"And out of all randomness, there was a little tree there on the side walk," Brick comments.

+ + +

The monster slams onto Bubbles. Blossom and Buttercup gasp and fly onto the face of the octopus. The octopus has a big "X" on its one eye. Then, out of nowhere, Bubbles bursts through the octopus' one eye spewing green goo everywhere. Her clothes have green goo covered all over her.

"Bubbles, you okay?" Blossom asks.

"I think so, I..." Bubbles replies.

+ + +

"And another thing I don't get," Blossom says. "Bubbles clearly landed below the octopus in the middle of its body. How in the world did she come out of the eye?"

Bubbles shrugs.

+ + +

Brick's voice is heard off the screen. "Why don't you guys pick on somebody your own size?"

The Powerpuff Girls quickly turn around and gasp. They see the Rowdyruff Boys all in ready stances.

+ + +

"And another thing, wasn't that octopus much bigger than us?" Buttercup asks. She looks over at Brick who shrugs.

+ + +

"We're the Rowdyruff Boys and we wanna fight!" Brick says. The Rowdyruff Boys dart up to their counterparts and land a quick punch sending each of the Powerpuff Girls flying backwards at a brick wall.

Blossom looks up and narrows her eyes. "What's up with those guys?"

"I think they're asking for a hieney whopping!" Buttercup says as she darts out at the Rowdyruff Boys. She hits Brick in the stomach and taking him with her. Boomer and Butch grow question marks out of their heads. They turn and see Buttercup landing hundreds of punches into Brick's stomach. Brick is pushed back onto a dumpster. Boomer and Butch quickly help aid Brick by knocking Buttercup to the ground. The two boys mercilessly pummel Buttercup with punches and kicks. Blossom and Bubbles fly in and take out the two boys helping their sister. Boomer and Butch slide in the dirt up to their leader, Brick. Brick gets up and looks at the Powerpuff Girls. His two brothers get up, too. "Hey!" Brick yells. "What's wrong with you girls? You're supposed to start crying when we hit you!"

"Yeah!" Boomer adds.

Bubbles helps Buttercup up. Blossom takes her turn to speak, "What? Are you guys new?"

"Yeah!" Bubbles says. "We're the Powerpuff Girls!"

Buttercup gets into a battle stance. "And it takes a lot more than a couple of cheap shots to make us cry!"

+ + +

"Nice introduction," Princess says.

"Well, it's not as bad compared to meeting you at first!" Buttercup says.

"Oh yeah!?" Princess yells.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Buttercup taunts.

"Shut up and watch!" Butch yells.

"We'll decide who gets to shut up," both Princess and Buttercup yell back at Butch.

+ + +

Brick looks around at his brothers. "Well then," he says. "I guess we'll have to serve it up!" Boomer and Butch both grin at Brick and the three boys suddenly dart off leaving a cloud of smoke.

+ + +

"Who in the world ever uses 'serve it up?' It's such a lame expression," Blossom says.

"Oh shut up," Brick said in embarrassment. "I'd like to see you come up with a better one!"

"How about I 'serve' up another expression?" Blossom says teasing Brick.

+ + +

Brick flies at Blossom and punches her hard. Blossom counters with a punch of her own. Boomer grabs hold of Bubbles and brings both him and Bubbles into the ground. Bubbles uses whatever she can to kick him in the stomach and sends him back into a brick wall. Butch assaults Buttercup in the face, but Buttercup grabs Butch and slams him into the same wall Boomer is in. Brick tries to attack Blossom again but she dodges and uppercuts Brick under the chin sending him flying into the wall.

Brick opens his eyes and growls. He pulls himself out and yells, "BALLISTIC BARRAGE!!!" His two brothers jump out of the wall and jump down onto both sides of Brick. The Rowdyruff Boys stomp hard on the ground as they run towards the Powerpuff Girls. Soon, they began jumping and bouncing off the walls of structions on the side. The three Rowdyruff Boys confront their counterpart Powerpuff Girls and began sending a barrage of punches onto the girls' faces. The girls are "drilled" into the ground leaving quite a mark in the concrete. The Rowdyruff Boys jump backward to see how the Powerpuff Girls took it.

+ + +

"Quite an attack I must say," Princess says as she gawks at the hologram.

Brick smirks. "I'd like to see somebody do something better than that!" he says.

Boomer laughs a bit. "I bet it's much better than any of those sissy attacks the Powerpuff Girls can dish out at us!" he says.

"Word!" Butch yells.

"We'll see about that!" Blossom yells.

+ + +

The Powerpuff Girls from inside the large concrete hole open their eyes up in a furious rage. Blossom gets up and yells, "AXLE ATTACK!!!"

Each other Powerpuff Girls get onto their feet and cartwheel off towards the Rowdyruff Boys. Each of the Powerpuff Girls, including Buttercup, gently cartwheel at their counterparts. Bubbles gets in front of Boomer and double kicks him in the jaw up the air. Buttercup does the same and sends Butch into the air also. Blossom nails Brick hard in the jaws just like her sisters and sends her counterpart into the air. Each other the Powerpuff Girls fly up to their airborne counterpart and flip them around. The Powerpuff Girls then double kick their counterparts sending them into the ground hard. The Rowdyruff Boys crash through the ground making a minature crater in the floor.

+ + +

"......" Buttercup was speechless.

"No offense but that was the most sissy-looking attack ever!" Boomer said. "It looked even more sissy from first person!"

"Well, I wouldn't be talking since I didn't get my butt kicked by the Axle Attack!" Blossom yells.

"Oh yeah?" Brick yells. "Well, your butts were kicked and punched by our powerful and cool looking Ballistic Barrage!"

"Mike, what do you think?" Bubbles asked.

Mike looks up. "Well, er..." Mike says, "I thinked the Axle Attack looked pretty."

"Puh-leaze!" Butch yells. "What you want is an attack that is cool looking and powerful! Not some sissy pretty attack that does equal damage!"

"Hey!" Blossom yells.

+ + +

The Rowdyruff Boys get up and look at the Powerpuff Girls. They begin charging at the girls yelling, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" The Powerpuff Girls, too, begin charging at the Rowdyruff Boys yelling in a similal tone.

+ + +

"It's the clash of the titans," Mike says.

"Lame," Butch says.

+ + +

Blossom attacks Butch with a punch. Meanwhile, Brick blasts Buttercup into the ground and then moves onto Blossom. Blossom dodges Brick's optic blasts but fails to notice that Boomer behind her attacks Blossom in the face. Buttercup bursts out of the ground and attacks Boomer. Meanwhile, Butch strangles Bubbles, but Bubbles breaks free and gets Butch off of her. A messy scene takes place.

Blossom tries to throw a punch at Brick but he dodges and takes grasp of Blossom's long hair. Brick holds onto her hair and swings her around as he turned. Brick releases her hair and Blossom goes flying off into a building.

+ + +

"That's gotta hurt," Boomer says.

"What's this? Boomer has sympathy for a Powerpuff Girl?" Butch teases Boomer.

Blossom yanks on Butch's cowlick. "Apparently, _Butch_, it does hurt to have your hair pulled on!" she says. Butch turns around and frowns at Blossom.

+ + +

Boomer dodges a punch that is thrown by Bubbles and kicks her through the grocery store window of Mr. Cooper. Mr. Cooper is surprised to see Bubbles flying through his window. "Bubbles! Are you all right!?" he asks.

Bubbles rubs her head. "Yeah, I'm all right." Bubbles gets up and starts flying back out. "Sorry about your window, Mr. Hooper!"

"It's Cooper! Cooper!" Mr. Cooper yells as Bubbles leaves.

+ + +

"That there, was a kick!" Boomer says kicking in the air.

"You meanie! That hurt!" Bubbles said punching Boomer behind the head.

"Well, Bubble-brain, it was supposed to hurt," Buttercup says, "especially since they are our enemies at the time!"

"You're a meanie, too!" Bubbles pouts.

+ + +

Buttercup is flying towards Butch with her hand up by her shoulder ready to punch. However, Butch gets the initiative and unleashes a deadly punch upon Buttercup sending her through many buildings and landing into a family's apartment. The family is shocked to see the sudden surprise. Buttercup lands onto the couch as Butch appeared through the hole which Buttercup created. Buttercup picks up the couch and swings it at Butch like a baseball bat sending Butch out of view.

+ + +

"Home run!" Buttercup yells while raising her hands.

"Shut up," Butch snaps.

+ + +

Meanwhile, Blossom lands headfirst into the hood of a teenager's convertible. Brick flies down and springs her back into the sky from the trunk and follows after her. Bubbles dodges an optic blast from Boomer, which blows up a hot dog stand instead. A young couple getting warm together in a car is shocked by the blur of Butch smashing into Buttercup streaking past their windshield. Blossom, meanwhile, tries to lose Brick and swerves alongside a beehive-haired lady, Brick however, zips right underneath the lady's dress and smacks Blossom hard.

+ + +

"Brick, you flew under that lady's dress?" Blossom scolds.

"Well, I didn't care at the point," Brick says while adjusting his cap. "And besides, I was after you on your trail!"

"Hey, I didn't go underneath that lady's dress!" Blossom says.

"Oh yeah? Well, I didn't look up to see London, France, and some underpants!" Brick snaps back.

"C'mon, let's watch the rest of the thing already," Princess says.

+ + +

The Mayor in his office is making a speech. "And furthermore," he says, "every Wednesday will be pretzel day!"

Suddenly, Blossom splats onto the window behind the Mayor. The Mayor instantly turns around and sees Blossom with her face and hands rubbed against the glass.

"Hello, Blossom!" the Mayor says. Blossom slides off. "Eh... good-by, Blossom!"

Suddenly, Bubbles flies into the window in a similar manner.

"Hello, Bubbles!" the Mayor says. Bubbles slides off like Blossom did. "Eh... good-by, Bubbles!"

Buttercup went splat into the window like her sisters did.

"Hello, Buttercup!" the Mayor says. Buttercup slides down. "Eh... good-by, Buttercup!"

Ms. Bellum runs over by the window. As the Mayor turns his head, the Rowdyruff Boys dive down at their targets. "Hm..." the Mayor said as he pondered. "What kind of pretzels do you think the girls like? Bavarian or tiny twist?"

Ms. Bellum turns over to the Mayor. "Sir, I think the girls may be in trouble," she says.

"Whatever makes you say that?" the Mayor asks.

+ + +

"Oh gee, I wonder!" Buttercup mocks.

"What a dummy," Butch remarks. "I can't believe this guy..."

"Well, the only reason why he's there is because nobody else runs against him," Blossom says as she sighs.

+ + +

The Powerpuff Girls are dented into the steps of the City Hall structure. Stars are flying above the Powerpuff Girls' heads. Buttercup rubs her head and looks around. "Wha- wha- where'd they go now?" she asks.

Blossom gets up. "I dunno, but if we keep smashing up Townsville like this, I..."

Talking Dog cuts off blossom. "Gah! Powerpuff Girls! LOOK OUT!" Talking Dog yells.

Boomer throws a yellow school bus full of kids off in one direction. This direction, apparently, is directed at the Powerpuff Girls. Brick, meanwhile, takes down an airplane and chucks it down at the Powerpuff Girls. Butch, however, picks up a large boat (which looks pretty darn heavy) and throws hard at the Powerpuff Girls.

+ + +

"You kinda wonder how Ms. Keane manages to keep these boys under control," Blossom says to Bubbles.

"She's Ms. Keane, whaddaya expect?" Bubbles says.

"Well, I don't know why in the world Ms. Keane decided to adopt those boys," Buttercup whispers.

"We heard that!" the Rowdyruff Boys each yell.

+ + +

"Uh oh..." the Powerpuff Girls each say.

The passengers of the bus, plane, and ship all scream. Bubbles flies off to obtain the school bus. Blossom flies upward in attempt to stop the airplane. She pushes hard to prevent the airplane from reaching the ground. In the last second, Blossom manages to hold onto the plane. Meanwhile, Buttercup catches the ship as it crashes through the streets of Townsville. Large marks are made on the ground as it slides through the concrete. Buttercup tries to push it backwards to prevent it from going forward. Right before the ship would run over Talking Dog, Buttercup manages to stop it. "HOORAY FOR THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!!! WE'RE SAVED! HOORAY! HOORAY!" the passengers yell.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup each smile cheerfully knowing they did a good thing. The crowd continues to cheer. Blossom steps forth. "No problem, good citizens!" she says. "We were happy to..."

Suddenly, the Rowdyruff Boys fly into and knock the Powerpuff Girls to their bottoms.

"I got 'em!" Boomer says.

"No, no, _I_ got 'em!" Butch says as he punches the air.

"Me! Me! Me!" Brick says as he crosses his arms.

"_I_ did! I got 'em better than _you_ did!" Boomer says.

The Powerpuff Girls stare at the Rowdyruff Boys in frustration.

"These guys aren't playing fair!" Blossom said.

"They're really out to get us!" Buttercup comments.

"And they don't care who gets in their way!" Bubbles remarks.

"We better take this fight out of Townsville before some innocent people get hurt!" Blossom says as the three Powerpuff Girls fly into the air.

+ + +

"I must say, that was such a dirty cheap shot," Buttercup says.

"Ooooooh, is that too much for you?" Butch taunts.

Buttercup punches Butch in the stomach. Butch grabs hold of his stomach. "There's a good cheap shot back at ya!" Buttercup says.

+ + +

"CATCH US IF YOU CAN!!!" Buttercup yells at the Rowdyruff Boys who were still arguing who managed to "get" the Powerpuff Girls. The Powerpuff Girls turn around and fly out of sight.

"Look at those sissies!" Butch says.

"Yeah! Running like little chickens!" Boomer adds.

"Let's get 'em!" Brick shouts.

The Rowdyruff Boys burst into the air flying after their targerts, the Powerpuff Girls. The Powerpuff Girls dodge around the buildings hoping to slow down the Rowdyruff Boys, but the boys just continue to gain on the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom looks around and sees that the Rowdyruff Boys are straight on their tail. "Here they come!" Blossom yells. The Powerpuff Girls stop and fly up and backwards. The Rowdyruff Boys fly past the Powerpuff Girls, turn around, and fly up at the Powerpuff Girls.

"Kick in the after burners!" Brick says to his brothers. The Rowdyruff Boys produce heavy clouds of respective colors from below them.

Blossom looks back. "Uh oh! They're gaining fast!" she warns her sisters.

The Rowdyruff Boys burst past the Powerpuff Girls and cover them in the smoke of respective colors. Buttercup coughs a bit as tears drip out of her eyes. "Can't... (cough) see!" she says. Bubbles is also letting tears drip out. "(cough) Can't... breathe!" Bubbles says. The Powerpuff Girls drop out of the sky while gasping and coughing. Meanwhile, the Rowdyruff Boys watch them drop.

"Good thing we had those burritos for lunch!" Butch says. "Hehehe!"

"Hehe! Yeah, dude!" Boomer says.

"Haha!" Brick laughs. "Word! NOW LET'S FINISH OFF THOSE SISSIES!" Brick raises his hands high up the air. An aura appears around the boys and makes them glow white. The boys charge down and unleash the finishing blow to the Powerpuff Girls. The Powerpuff Girls are sent flying at a million miles an hour down to the ground.

+ + +

"Actually, it was the gas from the burritos that sent us down," Blossom said trying to cover their fault.

"Yeah, and... uh..." Bubbles tries to come up with an excuse.

"Hey, bro," Boomer says to Brick, "since when did we have burritos?"

Brick shrugs. "I dunno, but Butch said it," Brick says.

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer, Brick, Mike, and Princess all look at Butch. "What!?" Butch says.

+ + +

A man looks up in the sky. "Look!" he says. "Up in the sky!"

A woman looks up. "It's a missile!"

Another woman looks up. "It's a bomb!"

Another person looks up. "It's a death ray!"

Ms. Bellum looks upward. "It's the girls!"

"D'oh!" the Mayor yells.

+ + +

"It's a bird! It's a plane!" Mike says.

"Lame!" Butch says. "Truly lame!"

"What's with you and bashing Mike?" Princess scolds.

"Nevermind that, another thing I don't understand," Blossom says. "How in the world did the Mayor and Ms. Bellum suddenly appear out of City Hall fast when we clearly flew away from it."

+ + +

As the girls plunge to the ground, the City of Townsville is covered in a blinding flash of white light. The people quickly block their eyes from the incredibly bright light.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Mojo laughs from a distance as he stood on the ground of Townsville watching.

The Rowdyruff Boys snicker from above the impact location. "Well, that takes care of them," Brick says. Butch looks up and grins. "Let's go back to Mojo's pad and celebrate!"

The Rowdyruff Boys disappear from the scene. Meanwhile, the people of Townsville gather around and look into the hole where the Powerpuff Girls fell through. Sadness is brought upon them, as they believe their beloved heroines are lost.

Mojo watched from his observatory. "Good-by, Power-LESS Girls! Your reign of goodness has come to an end! And my reign of EVIL has just BEGUN!!!"

Suddenly, the Rowdyruff Boys sneak up behind Mojo. Brick motions a signal and the Rowdyruff Boys dunk a barrel full of a green liquid onto Mojo's head.Mojo gasps at first but then realizes it was just a harmless prank played by his sons. The four begin to laugh in the most unevil way ever as if it were a family moment. "You guys, hahahahaha!" Mojo says.

+ + +

"Another thing I don't get," Bubbles says. "How did Mojo from outside of Townsville suddenly appear inside his hide out?"

"You know, this town's pretty weird to start with. I'm guessing anything can happen!" Blossom says.

"And another thing, what was that green stuff you poured on Mojo?" Buttercup asks the Rowdyruff Boys.

The Rowdyruff Boys shrug.

(It looks like the green liquid found in the toilet in Mojo's prison cell. Yuck!)

+ + +

The people of Townsville crowd around the large crater containing the Powerpuff Girls down below. As the people of Townsville cry for their beloved heroes, tear drops fall down and onto the faces of the Powerpuff Girls. A drop falls onto Blossom's face and she slowly opens her eyes. "Ugh..." she mumbles. Tear drops fall onto Bubbles and Buttercup also. They two also open their eyes.

Seeming to have lost hope, the people of Townsville slowly turn around and went to walk their separate ways. "We're too late," the Mayor says. However, at the last moment, the Powerpuff Girls slowly fly upward and out of the small crater with their eyes closed in shame. The Mayor turns around and looks at the Powerpuff Girls. "GIRLS! YOU'RE ALIVE!" he yells.

+ + +

"Oh, for a moment, I thought they were dead," Boomer says.

"You are so blonde," Butch says.

"Hey, knock it off with the bashing here, Butch!" Brick says.

Butch frowns at Brick and sticks out his tongue. "Well, it's not my fault Boomer's smart like a rock!"

"Thank you," Boomer says. Suddenly, he thinks for a second. "Hey!"

+ + +

"Yes, but... we lost... We've failed you, Townsville," Blossom said with her head dropped down.

"Guess you won't us to protect you, anymore," Buttercup said also with her head dropped down.

"We're sure you'll find new, even better superheroes," Bubbles said with her head down like her sisters.

The Powerpuff Girls start walking away leaving behind a long shadow. "Good-by, Townsville!" the three say at once.

+ + +

"Out of curiosity, Bubbles, why'd you think Townsville would find better heroes?" Buttercup asks.

"Well, if the Rowdyruff Boys beat us, then, wouldn't Townsville want to make them heroes?" Bubbles explains.

"Well, they are rotten as could be! Why would Townsville want them as heroes?" Blossom remarks. She turns her head and sees the Rowdyruff Boys frowning at her with their arms crossed.

+ + +

Ms. Bellum runs over to the Powerpuff Girls as they are leaving. She runs in front of them to prevent them from continuing. "We don't want new superheroes. We love you!" Ms. Bellum says to the Powerpuff Girls.

The Powerpuff Girls look up. "Huh?" they all ask in unison.

"Besides," Ms. Bellum continues, "you haven't lost! You've just been attacking the problem from the wrong angle!" Ms. Bellum sounded confident. "Listen... what do little boys fear more than anything in the world?"

Without thinking, Bubbles blurts out, "Bugs!"

Buttercup glares at Buttercup. "No, Bubbles," she says, "that's what you're afraid of!"

Bubbles giggles shortly and says, "Oh yeah!"

The girls look back at Ms. Bellum as she speaks again. "Girls," she says, "you have what little boys fear most! Instead of fighting, try being nice!"

"WHAT!?" the Powerpuff Girls blurt.

Ms. Bellum spreads out her arms. "You know," she says. "NICE."

Bubbles suddenly gets it and giggles. Blossom and Buttercup also get it. "I get it!" Blossom says. Buttercup frowns and crosses her arms. "Ew, gross!" However, the Mayor is still confused and scratches his head. "What are you people talking about?" he says.

Blossom turns to her sisters. "Come on, girls, let's go _get_ them!" she says with a wink. The Powerpuff Girls zip off.

"Good luck, girls!" Ms. Bellum calls.

+ + +

"Oh no, it's almost there!" Boomer screams.

"Shut up, it's the best part ever!" Bubbles says. Suddenly, Bubbles looked as if something hit her like a rock. "Uh oh..." she says.

Blossom and Buttercup look over at Bubbles. They crowd in so nobody else would hear them. "What's the matter, Bubbles?" Blossom asks.

"What if Boomer heard I liked kissing?" Bubbles asks.

Suddenly, Blossom looked as if she was hit by a rock, too. "Uh oh..." she says. Buttercup grins. "Hahaha!" Buttercup says. "I didn't say a thing at all! You girls... are... screwed!"

Blossom turns over to the Rowdyruff Boys, Mike, and Princess. "Y'know, maybe we should just stop. The last part's pretty boring anyway," Blossom says as she digs her foot into the ground.

"What's up with you, Blossom?" Mike asks.

"Yeah, it's the last part! It's gotta be the best!" Princess says. "And if I want to watch it, I GET TO WATCH IT!!!"

"Here comes the storm..." the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys mumble.

+ + +

The Rowdyruff Boys and Mojo are eating at a table while laughing. Without warning, the Powerpuff Girls appear over the window they are sitting by and catch the Rowdyruff Boys' attention. Mojo Jojo spits out his drink.

"Huh!?" the Rowdyruff Boys say in shock. "What the?"

"GET THEM!!!" Mojo commands.

The Rowdyruff Boys smash out through the window. As they fly towards the Powerpuff Girls furiously, they suddenly stop with expressions of fear in their faces. "Huh? What the-?" they all say.

The Powerpuff Girls are standing in a patch of pink grass and slowly open their eyes flirtatiously at the Rowdyruff Boys. They have long eye lashes and have charming smiles. Blossom drifts slowly first towards Brick with her hands held together. As she approaches Brick, she lands a kiss right on his cheek. Bubbles also hovers to Boomer with her hands held together and slowly brushes a kiss on his cheek, too. However, Buttercup flies over with her arms crossed. She opens her eyes for a few seconds but closes them again and kisses Butch on the cheek.

The Rowdyruff Boys suddenly glow their respective colors. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!" they all yell. They desperately try to wipe off the kisses the Powerpuff Girls have given them. Without warning, the Rowdyruff Boys explode into snips, snails, and a puppy dog's tail. Brick, Boomer, and Butch are gone.

Mojo Jojo is thrown into a paddy wagon as he yells, "CURSE YOU AGAIN, POWERPUFF GIRLS!!! I'LL BE BACK, BUT NEXT TIME, I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!!! IT IS YOU WHO WILL BE DEFEATED!!! AND WHEN YOU'RE DEFEATED, IT IS YOU WHO WILL HAVE LOST!!!" His voice fades as the wagon drives off.

Meanwhile, Blossom looks at Bubbles and Buttercup as they stand on the pinkish grass. "I kinda liked kissing!" Blossom says.

"Yeah!" Bubbles says. She begins to giggle. Blossom giggles, too. The two then turn to face Buttercup. "How 'bout you, Buttercup?" Blossom asks.

"Bleach!" Buttercup says as she spits with her tongue sticking out. The other two Powerpuff Girls laugh harder.

+ + +

"......" Mike and Princess were both speechless.

"Er..." was all that came out of Brick's mouth.

"Um..." came out of Boomer.

"Eh..." out of Butch.

"Well, that's it!" Buttercup said hoping to get it over. She quickly thinks. "And out of all randomness again, why in the world was there pink grass?"

Blossom and Bubbles suddenly catch Buttercup's cue. "Yeah, good point," Blossom says.

Mike and Princess look at the Rowdyruff Boys. Princess hops off her seat and says, "That was the MOST pathetic way to be defeated!"

The Rowdyruff Boys glare at the Powerpuff Girls who gulp. "It's their fault!" the Rowdyruff Boys say pointing at the Powerpuff Girls.

"And girls, did you just say you liked kissing?" Mike asks. "Kissing them!?" Mike points to the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Uh oh..." the Powerpuff Girls say.

* * *

Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane are driving around town. "How do you think the kids are doing?" Ms. Keane asks with a big smile on her face.

"I'm sure they're having plenty of fun!" Utonium answers.

"I'm sure they are," Ms. Keane said. She leans back on her seat and sighs. "You know, if we get married," Ms. Keane said out of nowhere, "then the boys and girls would become siblings..."

Utonium smiles. "That is... _if_ we get married," he says. He looks at Ms. Keane as he drives. "And I'm sure the kids would love being siblings, too!"

* * *

Buttercup looks at the clock on the wall. The time says 5:54. Buttercup's stomach grumbles and she rubs it. "Gosh, I'm starved!" she says. She turns to her sisters, the Rowdyruff Boys, Mike, and Princess who are scattered about the living room. Blossom is playing with a doll. Bubbles is coloring a picture. Brick and Boomer are challenging each other in a Meat Fighter game. Butch is listening to some music with some headphones on. Mike is sitting by a corner watching Boomer and Brick play. Princess, meanwhile, is attempting to show off her doll collection to Blossom. "Hey!" Buttercup yells. "I'm hungry! How are we going to get dinner?"

The kids look up at Buttercup. "Good question," Bubbles says. "Who's going to get us food?"

"I don't feel like cooking," Blossom says as she frowns.

"Well, Mom just orders pizza and burritos for us when she doesn't feel like cooking!" Brick said as he continued to play with Boomer.

"Well, I'm up for some pizza!" Buttercup says happily. "But how are we going to order it?"

"We're the Powerpuff Girls. They'll understand!" Bubbles says cheerfully.

"But," Blossom starts, "as super heroes, we cannot take our reputation as a tool to get-"

Blossom is cut off by Butch who places a sock literally into her mouth. "Let's order the pizza, then," Butch said as he took off his headphones. "EXTRA CHEESE!!!"

"PEPPERONI!!!" Bubbles, Brick, and Mike yell in unison.

"ANCHOVIES!!!" Boomer hollers.

(silence)

The kids in the room, including Brick, all look at Boomer? "Anchovies!?" Princess asks. "What kind of weirdo are you?"

"You don't wanna know," Butch says.

"What's wrong with anchovies?" Boomer says. "They're just as normal as pepperoni or cheese!"

"Uh... no they're not, Boomer," Mike says.

Boomer pauses the Meat Fighter game and gets up. "I, Boomer, declare to the world that anchovies are the ultimate topping!" he yells.

Butch pulls the sock out of Blossom's mouth and shoves it into Boomer's. "Your turn to have your trap shut," Butch says as he walks over to Buttercup. "C'mon, Buttercup, let's go order some pizza."

Buttercup and Butch walk over to the phone. After Buttercup punches in a few numbers, she answers, "Hello?"

* * *

Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane walk up to a fancy-looking restaurant. The two walk inside and see candle lit tables all over. Gorgeous chairs are at each of the tables. Red roses were next to the candles on the tables. Beautiful plates are placed upon the tables. "Wow, this place is going to be expensive!" Professor Utonium says to himself. Fortunately, Ms. Keane didn't hear him.

A waiter walks up to the pair. "For two, I suppose?" he asks in a gentle and friendly way.

"Yes, please," Sandy says. The waiter directs the two to follow him over to a nice table.

"Here you are, sir and madam," the waiter says. He takes out two fancy menus and hands one to each. "I'll take your orders in a moment. Please wait and decide," the waiter said as he left.

Professor Utonium scanned down the menu. Every dish was around $30! Professor Utonium gulped. "This is going to be a major letdown on my wallet," Utonium said quietly.

* * *

Buttercup walks back into the living with with pizza boxes in her hands. She drops the pizza boxes down in the center on the ground so everybody can procure their pizza with ease. Boomer looks through the four pizza boxes. "Hey! Where the heck are my anchovies?" he yells.

Brick throws a slice of pizza at Boomer's face. "Knock it off with the anchovies!" Brick says as he pulls out another slice to eat. Right before he could get a bite, Boomer chucks the slice of pizza back at Brick. Brick glares at Boomer who sticks out his tongue. Brick picks up two slices of pizza and throws them both at Boomer. Boomer ducks and a slice goes flying over to Princess and strikes her in the face. "HEY!!!" Princess yells. She takes the slice of pizza and throws it at Boomer. However, due to her lack of dexterity, the pizza goes soaring over Boomer and hits Bubbles. Bubbles takes the slice of pizza and looks in the direction it was thrown from. She sees Butch who has his back turned. She throws the pizza slice at Butch. Suddenly, pieces of pizza fly from the sky and hit Butch simultaneously! Butch becomes a little ticked and starts throwing pizza at everybody, including Buttercup, Mike, and Blossom. "FOOD FIGHT!!!" Boomer yells. The eight kids began throwing pizza at one another.

* * *

"You think the kids are doing all right?" Ms. Keane asks the Professor during their dinner.

"I'm sure of it," the Professor says.

* * *

The living room walls are splattered with pizza sauce and the couches are stained with cheese fat. A few slices of pizza stuck to the window meanwhile another stuck to the ceiling. Of course, there are quite some slices stuck to the floor. Bubbles looks around and sees the mess. She then looks at her friends who are still throwing pizza at each other. "STOP IT!!!" Bubbles yells. The other seven kids stop. They look around and all get the same feeling. "Uh... what do we do now?" Bubbles asks. She notices only one pizza box is left and opens it. She sees eight slices of untouched cheese pizza. "Uh, a slice per person okay with you guys?" she says hoping to calm everybody down.

The eight kids slowly advance towards the pizza box and pulls out a slice. They slowly eat it. Silence is driven among them. Nobody even chewed loud. "So, how are we going to explain this?" Blossom says. "There's too much to clean. Plus, it will be obvious we had a food fight here." The kids look up in worry. Blossom sighs and takes another bite of her pizza. The kids resume eating again. Suddenly, Butch gets up and slaps Boomer behind the head. "Boomer, it's all your fault! You started it!" Butch says.

"Nu-uh! It was Brick! He threw the first slice!" Boomer said.

"What!? If you weren't rambling on about anchovies, we wouldn't have gotten into this mess!" Brick says.

"Wait! It all started because of Boomer throwing the pizza back!" Princess says.

  
"Well, that's because Buttercup didn't order any anchovies!" Boomer says.

  
"So it's my fault now, huh?" Buttercup said glaring at Boomer.

"Well, that's better than my fault!" Boomer says. Butch gives Boomer another slap behind the head. "Hey!"

"Oh, brother," Princess said rolling her eyes.

"Well, if we can't clean it and hide it," Blossom says, "then I guess it wouldn't matter if we just left it here until the adults come."

"But, wouldn't the Professor get angry?" Bubbles says in worry.

"Bubbles' got a good point," Mike says.

"The Professor would never get mad at us," Blossom said. "Plus, he forgot to hire a baby-sitter!"

"Yeah, it's his fault!" Boomer says. Butch slaps Boomer behind the head one more time.

"Don't blame it on everybody else!" Mike said. "That's so stupid!"

"Let's go upstairs into our room. We might as well get ready for bed," Blossom said. Blossom turns and hovers up the stairs. Bubbles and Buttercup look at each other. The two girls also fly up. Mike and Princess quickly run upstairs, too. The Rowdyruff Boys sigh and look around the living room. "I'm gonna regret this," Brick says.

  
"Why? It's Boomer's fault!" Butch says. Boomer glares at Butch.

  
"Let's just go upstairs and forget about it for now," Brick says. The Rowdyruff Boys follow the rest of the kids upstairs.

* * *

Blossom looks at the clock. It now reads 8:43. "Gosh, we're up late!" Blossom says. She turns to see the Rowdyruff Boys playing with her sisters while Mike and Princess are dueling on a video game. "Guys, girls? I think it's time for bed," Blossom says. The kids look at Blossom.

"Geez, always have to spoil our fun!" Buttercup pouts.

"Well, I don't think I want to stay up until the Professor comes home, anyway," Bubbles says.

Buttercup's eyes suddenly open. "Oh yeah," Buttercup says.

  
"Well then, let's get changed!" Princess says. "I'm not hanging around until your folks come home!" Princess then pats her hair. "And besides, I need my beauty sleep."

Mike chokes.

Buttercup suddenly felt a chill go down her spine. She still slept with her Blankie and she definitely didn't want the Rowdyruff Boys, Mike, or Princess to know about it. If they do, Buttercup feels she cannot face them. She pulls Blossom and Bubbles into the corner. "Oh no! What if they find out about my Blankie?" Buttercup asks in fear.

"I thought you got rid of it," Blossom said.

"No, I still have it. I can't sleep without it, either!" Buttercup says.

"Well, that's better than wetting the bed," Bubbles says.

"Bubbles, you wet the bed all the time so you better worry!" Buttercup says to Bubbles.

"Cut it out, girls, we can't let those guys know our secrets!" Blossom said. "Bubbles, you sleep as far away from anybody possible so they will not notice if you wet the bed or not. Buttercup, sleep underneath the large sheets so nobody will know about your Blankie. Got it, girls?"

"Right!" Bubbles and Buttercup say. The Powerpuff Girls look up at each other and smile.

* * *

"Wow, what a place," Ms. Keane said as the pair walked out of the restaurant.

"What a bill," the Professor mumbled. He looks at Ms. Keane who is smiling at him. "Let's crash at my place. You can take the boys home tomorrow morning." Utonium gives Ms. Keane a firm smile.

"Good idea, John," Ms. Keane says. She pops a kiss onto Professor Utonium's lips. Utonium smiles.

"I'm sure the kids had a great time," Utonium said as he walked Ms. Keane towards the car.

* * *

Bubbles is sound asleep on her corner of the bed away. Fortunately, the Rowdyruff Boys, Mike, and Princess are sleeping far away from her. Buttercup slept under the large 3 sectional sheet like Blossom told her to earlier. Buttercup is snuggled up against her blanket. Blossom is sound asleep in the middle between Bubbles and Buttercup.

* * *

Professor Utonium opens the door to his house as Ms. Keane leaned on Utonium's shoulder. Utonium walks in followed by Ms. Keane. As Professor Utonium flips on the light switch, his eyes widen. Ms. Keane's eyes suddenly widen, too. The two adults see the living room in a trashed up state of condition.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE!!!?" Professor Utonium yells.

* * *

Mike and Princess quickly open their eyes. "Game over," Mike says.

The Powerpuff Girls jump out of their bed. Buttercup is still holding onto her Blankie meanwhile Bubbles has a large stain on her nighties. The girls quickly fly downstairs. 

The Rowdyruff Boys rush downstairs following the Powerpuff Girls. Mike and Princess reluctantly follow, too.

Professor Utonium sees the eight kids coming down from the stairs. "Kids, what happened?" he asked in an angry voice as he pointed towards the living room.

"Uh, a slice of pizza slipped?" Princess says. "Hehe?"

"Where in the world did you kids get pizza?" Ms. Keane asks.

"Well, you see," Bubbles started in her fast forward like voice, "Buttercup was hungry and Blossom didn't want to cook. And then Buttercup decided to order pizza. However, Boomer wanted anchovies but nobody else wanted anchovies so Boomer became mad. When Buttercup ordered the pizza, there weren't any anchovies so Boomer was complaining. Brick became mad at Boomer and thows a slice of pizza at him. Then, Boomer throws a slice of pizza at Brick and-"

"I think I don't want to know the rest," Professor Utonium said. He holds his forehead. "Why did this happen?"

"It's because there was no baby-sitter?" Blossom says.

"Yeah, there was no baby-sitter!" Buttercup adds.

"John," Ms. Keane looks at Utonium, "I knew we forgot something... We were so overwhelmed in ourselves that we forgot to hire a baby-sitter for the kids!"

"Good gracious, it's all our fault!" Professor Utonium says. He looks up at the kids. "Well, kids, don't worry. It's my blame!" Professor Utonium smiles.

The Powerpuff Girls run over and hug the Professor. The Rowdyruff Boys then also, followed by Mike and Princess.

"Looks like you saved the kids from worrying," Ms. Keane says.

"Well, I rather be one stressed myself than the kids," Professor Utonium said winking to Ms. Keane.

"That's probably why you make such a great father to the Powerpuff Girls!" Ms. Keane says as she giggles.

"That's right!" the Powerpuff Girls say as they hug their beloved Professor. The Rowdyruff Boys let go and smile at the Professor. Mike and Princess also smile at the Professor.

"You are the coolest!" the Rowdyruff Boys say at once.

"That's right!" Mike and Princess say.

* * *

****

THE END

****

Next Episode: Leader Options


End file.
